Feelings
by Kiloa
Summary: Update Yuna's and Tidus' feeling towards one another.
1. Lost

Lost

I can hear but I can't see you

I see you but I can't hear you

I looked for you

I looked everywhere

You're nowhere to be found

I losing hope

I am seeing a figure

Is it you?

Are you back?

Or is it just my imagination?

I've lost you and you won't come back…


	2. Dream

A Dream

We were friends

You held me close when things got tough

I was scared and you stood fearless

We prayed together

We traveled together

Then I did a foolish thing

I fell in love with you

Then you fell in love with me

We were in love

Then one day I awoke

And found out

You were only a dream…


	3. Was it a dream?

"_Yuna, I…." Tidus looked into Yuna's eyes, who just simply smiled at him, looking into his eyes. He seemed to want to say something to her, but didn't have enough courage to say those words._

"_I love you Tidus…" She finished his sentence for him then fell into his arms._

Fumbling his confidence  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments,  
And failed attempts to fly, fly

"Tidus, where has you gone…" Yuna collapsed onto her bed in the air ship. It had been too long since she had been able to see him. It was slowly tearing her apart inside.

"Yuna!" Both Rikku and Paine rushed to her side, immediately comforting her.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

'Sleeping under the sea…is it so peaceful?' Bubbles madly rushed to the top of the sea, escaping from something inside the water.

Yuna whistles loudly, hoping to hear the call back off the one she loved, but there was no luck. She looked off into the distance sadly.

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

"Were you really just a dream? Was I just a fool to believe I could find you!" Yuna slowly wrote down everything she felt into her small journal, screaming at herself, crying.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

"I am so close to finding you now, but it still feels so far away. I will never give up on you," Yuna whispered as she entered the final battle against Shuyin.

'Why does he look like you?' Yuna thought to herself

Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life

"I can hear you whistle! Brother! Go to Besaid Island, hurry!" Yuna started run to the bottom of the ship, getting ready to disembark.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

Yuna jumped of the ships bottom, quickly landing then running in the water. She rushed forward, seeing no one, not one soul was there. She looked around, "But, I know I heard it…"


	4. For You

Tidus walked on to the small stage in the pub, raising his hand to block the light from hitting his eyes. He looked around for a moment, trying to compose himself. He then saw all of his friends and her.He smiled shyly at her then cleared his throat. He then started to play on hisguitar for her. After a moment he startedto sing to hera little slow,weak voiced as he blushed slightly, his voice trailing.

-

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
-

He stopped for a second, forgetting what else he had wrote down, but remembered what the notes were. He stared at her, smiling embarrassedly. He looked panic now, trying to remember what he wrote down. Slowly the crowd started to boo at him. She stayed slightly, laughing to herself at his cuteness. He then remembered the words he had written for her.

-  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

-

He paused for a moment the music behind him still going. He looked at her moving his lips to her, 'This is for you.'

'Thank you, Tidus.' She mouthed back to him. He smiled and started back to his song.

-  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

He closed his eyes, really getting into the music as he sang to her. To him she was the only one there at that pub.

-  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...  
-

He then stopped for a moment, seeming to be done with his song, as the crowd to cheer. He then started back up again, louder than before. Singing directly to her now, looking right into her eyes, smiling brightly.

-

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

-

He then stopped and took his hands off the guitar. He then walked off the stage, heading towards their table. He looked around not seeing her anymore. He looked around the pub madly.

"Where is she?" He looked to his friends, who motion to the door leading outside. He quickly set down his instrument then ran to the door.

She quickly turned to see him coming out, "Tid-" He quickly kissed her, cutting her off from saying anything else.

'I love you…'


	5. Yuna's Final Letter

She silently sat down at the small table secluded in the corner of the small tent she called home. She looked at the paper in front of her and sighed deeply. She then began to write starting her final letter…

_Dear Tidus,_

_Hello again. I hope you have gotten all my letters. I written so many in the past year I am almost out of paper. My hands have also now worn down. Everyday I think of you, wanting to see you again. I want to be in your arms once again!_

_Sorry about that…well Wakka and Lulu are happy. There son, Chapu, is growing up so fast. Oh, I forgot to tell you in last letter, their excepting again! As you can guess Wakka is very jumpy about it. He's a good dad. I bet you would have been too…_

_The Gullwings are sill going! I enjoy seeing them when they visit, but most of the time I just wait around on this island waiting for you. They become like national heroes to Spira, finding so many keys to the past. But, they still haven't found any of you. I wonder will they?_

_Rikku got a boyfriend, or should I say, back with an old one. You remember Gippal? The one I told you about in the first letters. Well they eloped since my last letter. I'm happy for her. She needed to get away from brother._

_Blitzball is back. I go with Wakka when they play. There still not very good, but they try their hardest and that's what matters most, right? I hope you are still playing, too. When you get back, you should join Wakka's team. You'd probably be the best player they've ever had._

_There is still no sigh of SIN or Suyin. It is funny how everything has gotten so calm…I almost miss it…Our journies…Our adventures…I miss you…_

_Love,  
Yuna_

Yuna rolled the paper up and put it in a small bottle. Her last bottle. She then set it in the ocean and watched it float away. It carried her last message.


End file.
